


The Angel’s New Lingerie

by Caedmon



Series: An Ineffable Valentines [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Established Relationship, Lingerie, M/M, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-07
Updated: 2020-02-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22600726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caedmon/pseuds/Caedmon
Summary: After learning that Crowley would like to see him in lingerie, Aziraphale arranges a surprise.For the valentine’s prompt: Angel is the centerfold
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: An Ineffable Valentines [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619491
Comments: 16
Kudos: 152
Collections: Ineffable Valentines 2020





	The Angel’s New Lingerie

**Author's Note:**

> Follows after “Hearts and Tartan”, but you don’t need to have read that one to read this.

Aziraphale stood in front of his full length mirror, looking at himself critically. It wasn’t his usual kit, not by a longshot, but he didn’t look as ridiculous as he’d feared he would. 

After their conversation in front of the sex shop a few days before, Aziraphale had given a lot of thought to the idea of himself in lingerie. Crowley clearly wanted to see it, and Aziraphale loved nothing more than making his beloved happy. So, today, while Crowley had been off doing heaven knows what, he’d gone back to the shop and browsed. He was just browsing, he told himself, just getting ideas for some possible future date, but had ended up making a purchase anyway. He’d been red faced when the clerk had assured him that his wife would love what he’d picked out, but didn’t correct her. 

He stood now in front of the mirror wearing the purchase, which he’d miracled to make sure it fit exactly right. The clerk had called it a ‘babydoll’. Aziraphale had no idea what that meant, but he didn’t suppose it mattered. It was quite fetching, he thought. The material was white and sheer, trimmed with lace and open at the front, below the breastbone, to reveal a pair of lacy white knickers. Very, very little was being left to the imagination, but he knew that was the idea. If he were being honest with himself, he felt pretty wearing it. Sexy. He could understand the human desire to wear something like this to surprise their partners. Frankly, he couldn’t wait to see Crowley’s face when he saw him. The anticipation was killing him. 

Aziraphale felt a little something from downstairs - a little brush against his angelic senses, and recognized it as Crowley using a miracle to let himself in the shop. This was confirmed when he heard Crowley’s voice calling: “Angel? You around?”

“Up here, darling!” he called back in answer, then dashed to the bed, climbing on hurriedly and assuming the position he’d practiced for over an hour earlier - the position he’d thought he looked sexiest in.

Crowley’s footfalls were heavy coming up the stairs, and Aziraphale took a moment to look around the room he’d spent the afternoon preparing, making sure everything was in place. There were roses and candles on every surface, setting the mood, and an ice bucket sat beside the bed with champagne chilling in it. Perfect. 

He heard Crowley’s voice calling out again, much closer this time. “Angel? Where are you?”

Aziraphale situated himself one last time, then called back, “I’m in the bedroom, dearest!”

“The bedroom?” Crowley answered, amusement in his voice. “That sounds promi - _ngk_!”

He came to a sudden stop as soon as he rounded the corner and spotted Aziraphale, looking as if every muscle in his body had frozen in place suddenly. His eyebrows were near his hairline, above his glasses, his hands spread beside him, and Aziraphale was sure that if he could see his eyes, they’d be wide. The angel smiled as seductively as he was able. 

“Hello, my love,” he purred. 

Crowley’s mouth worked soundlessly, looking very much like a fish out of water. It was a little comical, but Aziraphale didn’t laugh. He wouldn’t dare. 

“Cat got your tongue?” he teased.

His lover raised one hand to remove his glasses and Aziraphale had been right. His yellow eyes were wide as saucers. They raked Aziraphale head to toe. 

“Angel,” he stammered, his Adam's apple bobbing. 

“Yes?” Aziraphale answered, coy, shifting a little to better show himself off.

“You… you’re wearing…”

“Oh, this old thing?” He plucked at the fabric. “Just a little something I picked up today. Do you like it?”

“Like it? Bloody hell, angel, I may discorporate.”

“Oh, please don’t do that,” Aziraphale said with a mock pout. “I had so hoped you’d like it. I must admit, I’m terribly disappointed you don’t. Oh, well, I’ll just take it off --”

He raised his hand to snap, but before he could blink, Crowley had crossed the room and covered his fingers. Aziraphale barely had time to smile triumphantly before Crowley was covering _all_ of him, leaning him back into the pillows and kissing him fervently. Aziraphale slid his arms around Crowley, welcoming his slight weight, thrilled to feel the hard press of the demon’s erection against his own. 

Seconds, minutes, or hours later, Crowley broke the kiss to look down at Aziraphale. “Don’t you dare take this off. Don’t you _dare_.”

Aziraphale blinked up at him innocently. “You want me to wear it forever?”

“You wrapped yourself up like a gift for me, and I’m going to unwrap you like a fucking gift. You hear me?”

Aziraphale grinned mischievously up at him. “No miracles?”

“You are plenty enough miracle for me, Aziraphale. I love you.”

“I love you, too, Crowley.”


End file.
